Most people use pillows to provide cushioning support for their head while they rest in order to enhance the user's comfort. Although most pillows provide excellent cushioning support for the user's head by compressively conforming to the user's head, due to the neck's unique curvature the compression of the pillows usually results in improper, and/or insufficient support for the user's neck. Improper or insufficient support of a user's neck may result in the user experiencing muscle strain, headaches, stiff neck, tension and/or fatigue.
Cervical pillows are known in the art. These pillows are specifically designed to provide support for a user's cervical or neck region, especially for those who suffer from neck or back pains. Cervical pillows function by providing a region on the pillow for supporting the user's neck and another region of the pillow for supporting the user's head.
Prior art cervical pillows are typically made from a single material. Due to the curvature of the user's neck, the neck support region of cervical pillows of the prior art usually is shaped differently than the region supporting the user's head so as to enable the neck support region to provide proper support for the user's neck. As a result of the difference in the shapes of the two supporting regions, prior art cervical pillows usually have a distorted and very identifiable design such as a L-shaped or toilette-seat design.
The use of the aforementioned cervical pillow can often result in undesirable cosmetic bedding appearance and un-comfort to the user if house guess happens to notice these pillows and associates the cervical pillow to the user having back or neck problems. In addition, there is also the trouble and expense of having to find specially designed pillow cover for these prior art cervical pillows as traditional pillow covers are not designed for use with cervical support pillows due to their unique shapes.
There thus remains a need for a cervical pillow that provides proper and sustained support for the user's neck, which cosmetically, maintains the appearance of the traditional pillow.